Greetings, Reclaimer!
by RememberReach312
Summary: When Jaina Solo repairs and reactivates a strange, spherical droid, she gets quite a bit more than she's bargained for. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The young woman sat on a stool in front of the cluttered table, the room being lit by only a single overhead panel. Parts and tools scattered around the spherical object lying there. A power cord snaked its way from said object down the table and across the floor, disappearing into the shadows towards its outlet. Her face was covered by a welding mask as she welded a section of metal into place, dark brown hair held back in a ponytail. She set aside the welder and rose from her seat, walking over to a control panel on the far side of the room.

She turned back to look at the object, finger hovering over the power transfer switch. She noted with amusement that she looked a lot like a holovid mad scientist at that moment. Activating the transfer, she watched as the sphere hummed back to life, the center glowing blue. The sphere started to levitate, its "eye" blinking and focusing as it came fully online. The woman shut down the transfer and turned to fully face the sphere, lifting her mask. Her brown eyes fixed themselves on the sphere's "eye" as she stepped closer, watching as it took in its surroundings. It finally settled on her face, peering at her intently.

"Hi," she greeted. "My name's Jaina. What's yours?"

The sphere's "eye" stared at her, its center light adjusting focus rapidly. Garbled electronic noises were emitted from hidden speakers, seemingly trying to respond to her question. After a few moments, a male voice spoke.

"Greetings, Reclaimer! I am 343 Guilty Spark, Monitor of Installation 04! Well, _former_ Monitor, I suppose, seeing as my Installation was destroyed."

"I was wondering why you were so beat up when I found you," Jaina mused. "Wait, why did you call me 'Reclaimer'? I told you, my name is Jaina."

"But you _are_ a Reclaimer," Guilty Spark insisted as he floated towards her. "Inheritor of all my makers left behind. But you already know this," he said, confused.

"Um… no one told me?" Jaina half asked, not sure what the Monitor was getting at.

"Hm. Curious," he said. "But I suppose, given your age, you may not, in fact, be aware."

"I'm not _that_ young," Jaina retorted. "But why don't you fill me in on this whole 'Reclaimer' thing?"

"Of course, Reclaimer," Guilty Spark chirped, "I would be delighted!" He spent the next two hours informing Jaina of his creators, which once ruled much of the galaxy; of an ancient human empire that once ruled over an entire galactic arm, and fought Guilty Spark's creators, the Forerunners; how the Forerunners robbed the defeated humans of their worlds and de-evolved them; of the Flood, and Halo; of how a band of Reclaimers and the Interlopers pursuing them fought on Installation 04 and released the Flood, and how one of the human soldiers singlehandedly stopped the outbreak – by destroying the Halo.

She listened to the Monitor's tale of his encounters with the Reclaimers, and the Interlopers. The Covenant, as the Interlopers called themselves, worshipped the Forerunners, and mistakenly believed that the Halo Array was a gateway to some higher plane. She heard of how the Covenant fractured, and was drowned in civil war, the separatist faction allying with humanity, and the final battle that was waged on Installation 00, the Ark. Her expression was one of fascinated horror as Guilty Spark ended his story. Her eyes were wide, her skin pale. Her stomach churned at the thought of something as horrifying as the Flood, or as vile as the Covenant ever existing. She was equally sickened by the Forerunners' treatment of humans. It was small comfort that they supposedly regretted their actions towards the end.

She numbly fumbled with the power cord still attached to the Monitor as he finished with, "—and here we are." She looked at his "eye", still processing all she had just been told.

"I think I need to lie down," she said at last.

"Oh my," Guilty Spark said, concern in his voice. "I seem to have flooded you with too much information for your processors to handle. Shall I bring you to your quarters, Reclaimer?"

"You don't even know where they are," Jaina said.

"On the contrary, I accessed the central computer of this installation while recounting my experiences. I know exactly where to take you, Reclaimer."

Jaina gaped at the Monitor. "Ah… I think I'll walk. Thanks anyway."

"As you wish, Reclaimer," he acquiesced. "In any case, I will escort to your dormitory before I inspect this installation. After the recent catastrophes that have occurred, it is evident that this installation is in dire need of defensive upgrades. I must gather data in order to prepare those upgrades."

Jaina opened her mouth, and then closed it. She had a feeling that there would be no stopping the ancilla, as he had called himself. Taking off her gloves and welding mask, she set them on the table and turned to the door, waving for Guilty Spark to follow her, the ancilla humming all the way to her quarters. It was an odd tune, but not unpleasant.

When they reached her room, Guilty Spark bade her farewell and floated away, humming the same tune. She closed the door behind her and collapsed on her bed, still trying to absorb all the information she had learned today. After several minutes of contemplation, she shot straight up as she realized something.

_Kriff! I forgot to tell Uncle Luke!_

* * *

**And with that, a new saga begins! (Props to anyone who gets the reference) Be sure to read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Probably should have mentioned this in the first chapter, but I do not own the rights to Star Wars or Halo.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Luke stood at the main entrance of the Academy, his gaze fixed on the night sky. He had seen the same dream again. In it, he saw massive ring which exploded, and a floating, metallic eye travelling away from said explosion. He had no idea what the dream meant, no matter how much he meditated on it. He had even asked his wife, Mara, what her take on it was. Sighing, he turned away from the star-filled sky and started to walk back to his quarters. He had only made it a couple of steps when he heard someone humming. He paused, curious. Who could be up and about at this time of night? He reached out through the Force, searching for the source of the noise; there was nothing.

Now on alert, Luke's hand hovered over his lightsaber, ready to draw and ignite it in a moment's notice. He crept towards the direction of the noise, even as the humming drew closer. He noted that there was a synthetic quality to the voice. Perhaps it was only a droid; that would make sense. But after the attack by the Shadow Academy, he was taking no chances. Still, he wondered, how did the intruder get in?

He rounded the corner, and froze. Not five meters in front of him was the drone that had been plaguing his dreams for the past week: the silvery, metallic eyeball, its center glowing blue. The eyeball kept humming, looking around the hallway as it floated closer and closer. It finally took notice of him.

"Oh, hello!" it said in a cheery voice.

Luke blinked at it. "Hello there," he responded cautiously. "If you don't mind my asking, who are you, and how did you get inside the Praxeum?"

"Of course," it replied. "My name is 343 Guilty Spark, former Monitor of Installation 04. I am afraid that I do not know how I arrived to this installation. All I can recall is that I was reactivated here."

"By whom?" Luke asked.

"The young Reclaimer designated as Jaina."

Luke blinked once more. "Jaina reactivated you?"

"Indeed, Reclaimer, and not a moment too soon. This installation is in desperate need of defensive upgrades. I am surprised that you failed to do so, considering the destruction of the original facility."

"The Praxeum is meant to be a school, not a military base."

"Even so, you cannot deny that, given recent history and the Jedi reputation, this installation is a prime target for hostile forces. It would be against protocol for me to permit this installation to remain undefended, Reclaimer." Guilty Spark's gaze settled on the lightsaber in Luke's hand. "Curious. I am detecting an unusual amount of power emanating from that device. What is it, if I may ask?"

Luke looked down at his hand. "This?" he hefted the weapon. "It is a lightsaber; the traditional weapon of a Jedi Knight." He ignited the emerald blade.

"It is not dissimilar from a Sangheili plasma blade," the droid said as he floated closer to examine the lightsaber. "In fact, it seems to be superior to said weapon. Curious; it might even rival a hardlight blade in sophistication."

Luke was about to ask the droid about its comments when a familiar voice called out to him.

"Luke?" Mara began as she eyed the floating eyeball, "Who, or what, is this?"

Guilty Spark spun around to face her. "Greetings!" he said. "My name is 343 Guilty Spark. I am the former Monitor of Installation 04, now presumptive Monitor of Installation Praxeum. I am afraid I have no time to answer further inquiries. This installation's defenses are virtually non-existent: unacceptable. Protocol dictates action!" The droid then turned around and floated past Luke, humming once more.

Mara raised an eyebrow at the retreating form of the self-proclaimed "monitor" and turned to Luke. Fighting a smirk, she asked, "Well, Farm-boy?"

Luke sighed. This was gonna be a long night.

* * *

**Poor Luke!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you all for the support this crossover has received. 1000 views in just over a week; WOW! Hopefully this chapter will meet your expectations.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Guilty Spark had spent the whole night and much of the following morning exploring the Praxeum. He was quite appalled by the lack of foresight these Reclaimers had when building it. Well, _rebuilding_ it, he amended; the original had been destroyed years ago. That little fact made the whole situation all the more unacceptable. And as he told the two Reclaimers, protocol dictated that he must act.

The ancilla was now scouring the information network these Reclaimers used. The "holonet", they called it. Given that they displayed much of their media with holograms, it was an apt name. He had been compiling a list of artillery pieces and shield generators that the Praxeum installation could use for defense. It was all fascinating, really. In many ways, the energy weapons and shielding used by the Praxeum Reclaimers were more refined than the Covenant's. Of course, refined did not always mean better; but that was a discussion for a later date.

Spark floated back to the main structure, intent on seeking out the Reclaimer called Jaina and outlining his plans for upgrading the Praxeum. Oh, he knew that she was not in charge of the installation, but he figured, given her engineering skills and biological relation to the Reclaimer called Luke, her endorsement and input could prove to be quite valuable.

He caught sight of Jaina as she walked down the hall that led to the mess hall, as he believed it was called. He put on an additional burst of speed as he floated after her. Unbeknownst to him, she had just come from a lengthy discussion with her uncle and aunt about her reactivating the eccentric Forerunner AI. They had been surprised when she had told them he was around one hundred millennia in age, and concerned that it had evidently been deactivated in the middle of a war. However, as they had sensed no threat to the Academy, they had settled with making sure Jaina took responsibility for Spark's antics, after giving her a thorough lecture on reactivating random droids.

"Reclaimer," the ancilla called out to her. She turned around upon hearing his cheery voice. "I have completed my survey of this installation; an impressive facility to be sure. There are numerous locations where defensive armaments and shield generators can be positioned with only a few alterations to the Praxeum's overall structure. I have compiled a list of aforementioned equipment, based on…"

As Guilty Spark rattled off his report, Jaina stared back at him, shock and awe adorning her face. "Stang," she whispered, "You weren't kidding when you said you were planning to upgrade the Academy."

"Why would I do that?" Spark asked, confused. His body tilted to one side briefly.

"Sorry," Jaina said, shaking her head. "I just wasn't expecting you to put that amount of thought into it."

"I was the Monitor of Installation 04, an installation that, among other things, was meant to contain a dangerous parasite. I had to prepare for all possible contingencies."

Jaina paled a little at the mention of the Flood, and nodded her head. "Right," she said. There was an awkward pause. The ancilla stared at the Reclaimer, and she stared right back at him. "So," Jaina broke the silence, "I'm gonna go grab some lunch with my friends. You wanna tag along?"

Spark's "eye" widened for a moment. He tried to process this confusing inquiry. He had never been asked such a question before; there was no protocol for it in his databanks. After a few seconds of internal debate – ages for an AI such as himself – he finally bobbed his head. "Of course, Reclaimer," he said. "I shall accompany you."

The two made their way to the mess hall, Spark humming that same tune he always did, and Jaina steeling herself for the conversation that was to come. She was sure that Lowie would be intrigued with the floating AI. The others would most likely be on their guard. It was unfortunate that her brothers were off-world, but they would be returning in a few days with their parents and Threepio. She giggled as she thought of what Threepio's reaction to Guilty Spark might be.

* * *

**Next time, we shall see what Jaina's fellow trainees think of our favorite ancilla.**

**Guest who referenced Warhammer 40K: I doubt that Spark has them on speed dial, so we'll just have to see what he comes up with.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you all for you continued support! I'm sorry if this is a shorter chapter than expected. I've been suffering from a bit of writer's block.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Jaina approached the table that was occupied by the young Jedi's friends, Guilty Spark hovering nearby. He was observing various alien species that were unfamiliar to him, something he had been doing as they navigated the halls of the Praxeum. She greeted her fellow apprentices as she sat down next to Lowbacca.

"Did you all sleep well?" she inquired.

Tenel Ka and Tahiri confirmed that they had, indeed, slept well. Zekk muttered a half-hearted affirmative. He was still beating himself up over his actions during his tenure with the Shadow Academy. Lowbacca rumbled an affirmative as well, and then noticed Spark. He asked the obvious question.

Jaina looked back at the spherical droid. "Oh, you remember that burned-out sphere I found a few weeks back? Well, this is it. Him," she corrected herself.

Spark took this as his cue. "Greetings!" he began his customary introduction. "My name is 343 Guilty Spark, presumptive Monitor of Installation Praxeum."

The young Jedi stared at this, Jaina included. "What happened to the 'Installation 04' bit?"

"Installation 04 was destroyed, if you recall. Now I have only one purpose: to help you, Reclaimer. In this instance, that means overseeing the defense of this installation; something that has been seriously neglected, even after the Shadow Academy's assault on the Praxeum."

Zekk lowered his head in shame, remembering the acts he had committed while under their influence. Jaina felt his distress, and quickly steered the conversation away from that particular subject. "Well, why not tell them a bit about yourself, Spark?"

"If you insist, Reclaimer," he replied, with a hint of annoyance, Jaina thought. Was it the nickname?

"I am the former Monitor of Installation 04," Guilty Spark began, "and oversaw said installation for nearly one hundred thousand years before its destruction. Before that, I— well, I suppose you could say I was human."

The young Jedi all wore shocked expressions upon hearing this. Spark had never mentioned _that_ before, Jaina thought.

"How is that possible?" Tahiri asked. Lowbacca groaned in agreement. They had heard of the ships that the Ssi-ruuk powered with the life-energy of other beings, but it was still unthinkable to them.

"I am afraid that I do not know, Reclaimer," Guilty Spark answered. "I am an installation Monitor, not a scientist. If you were ask me about the proper containment protocols for a Flood outbreak or the specifications of any given second generation Halo then I would be able to answer. My creators wisely limited my knowledge of Forerunner technological and scientific advancements and procedures. Compartmentalization, in case I was ever captured by the Flood."

Jaina winced at the mention of the parasitic species, and prayed that none of the others would ask about them. It was a futile effort.

"What's the Flood?" Zekk asked.

Jaina quickly turned to face him, shaking her head. "You don't wanna—"

But it was too late. Spark had already begun his speech about the parasite, reciting all known encounters with it, explaining its nature and different forms of appearance, how the Halo Array was meant to starve the Flood to death by killing its food. Needless to say, the young Jedi lost their appetites. Tahiri and Tenel Ka had turned green, while Zekk was pasty white. The Wookiee beside Jaina groaned mournfully.

"You were right," Zekk said at last, his voice hollow. "I didn't want to know."

* * *

**And now, my responses to some comments.**

**Just a reader: I have no doubt that Covenant weaponry is far more powerful than Star Wars blasters and turbolasers. I was trying to convey that the Star Wars galaxy's residents have a bit more control over the properties of their energy weapons: ion bolts, stun bolts, etc. And your right, Elite energy swords outclass lightsabers in a fair fight (i.e. no Force powers).**

**Slope too steep: Thank you for the reminder. I actually did forget Guilty Spark's origins when I started this.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Alright, I seem to be fairly back on track. And the story now has nearly 3500 views. Thank you all for your support!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Three days. That is how long the floating droid called Guilty Spark had been at the Praxeum, and already it had proven itself to be a menace. Constantly poking its head – no pun intended – around in the oddest places, cheerfully recounting the horror stories of its previous life, and giving Luke a constant headache as he tried to put out the proverbial fires the droid caused. He was slowly beginning to understand what Han had gone through when he met Threepio, and he found that he couldn't blame his previously short temper with the golden protocol droid. The Jedi Master found his patience being put to the test by the eccentric monitor.

He was now looking over the "suggestions" that Guilty Spark had made regarding the Praxeum's defense; he used the word loosely because he was certain the droid would go ahead and acquire the weapons and generators anyway. However, there was one item on the list that intrigued him.

_Sentinels_.

What did the droid mean by sentinels? Could it have meant mercenaries? Hired security? More droids, Force forbid? Luke shuddered at that last idea. _One_ Guilty Spark was more than enough to deal with. He could only imagine what any droids it might come up with would be like.

A tone chimed from his desk's computer terminal, drawing him from his thoughts. He swiveled his head to face the monitor – _don't think about it, don't think about it_ – and tapped the keyboard. A familiar face appeared on the screen.

"Lando," Luke greeted his old friend, a smile on his face. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing just fine, Luke," the entrepreneur replied. "Business is better than ever, especially with a recent order I got."

"Oh?" Luke asked. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"That's actually why I called," Lando went on. "The, uh, delivery location just so happens to be the Praxeum. Did something happen over there?"

Luke closed his eyes, using a Jedi calming technique before answering. "You could say that. It's nothing bad," he added quickly, "we just have a…" he paused, looking for the right word, "… an eccentric guest that's been staying here the past few days."

Lando raised an eyebrow. "Eccentric is one word for it. The specs I was sent are incredible. These things would be like flying, Clone Wars-era destroyer droids."

Luke's eyes widened at this. He and Mara had encountered that exact same droid model a short time ago in the Unknown Regions. It was already a tough opponent, even some fifty years later. Throw in flight capability, and it'd be damn near unstoppable.

"I'm assuming it was your guest that sent them?" Lando continued.

"Probably," Luke admitted. "It's been rambling on about upgrading security and defenses at the Praxeum."

"It?"

Luke explained to Lando about Guilty Spark, how Jaina activated the floating machine and its… _curious_ idiosyncrasies.

Lando gave a low whistle. "Damn."

Luke chuckled at his friend's response. "I was thinking something similar when this all started."

"You think I should go ahead and build them?" Lando asked. "I mean, you technically _are_ the customer, as well."

Luke pondered for a moment. Even if Lando did refuse the order, Guilty Spark would just find someone else to fulfil it. And that someone might be less scrupulous than his old friend. "Go ahead," Luke said. "I admit I'm curious about these droids myself."

"I'll bring the first shipment _personally_," Lando promised. "I'd like to meet this Guilty Spark for myself."

"I look forward to it," Luke smiled, "Until then."

Lando bade him farewell and the call ended. Luke looked out the window as he reflected on the recent conversation. He then sighed, standing up and striding out of his office. Yes, his patience was being tested quite thoroughly by the Monitor. It was time the floating menace was reigned in.

* * *

**Not quite sure myself how _that_ particular confrontation will turn out. It will be a surprise for all. In the meantime, my responses to the last chapter's comments:**

**ThatTallGuy: Fortunately, I currently have no plans to bring any Halo technology into this. Spark will be making do with Star Wars tech.**

**FORGEMaster: The Halo timeline will largely be irrelevant to the story, but I would say its the gap between Halo 3 and Halo 4. As for Star Wars, the timeline is that of the Expanded Universe/Legends. The events of this crossover take place just before the Yuuzhan Vong invasion.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: This story is now up to 4900 views. Thank you all so much for your continued support!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Guilty Spark hovered beside Jaina at the Praxeum landing pad, awaiting the arrival of her family's vessel.

Family, he thought, a group consisting of two organics of opposite genders and their offspring. That was the definition he had been given, anyway. As with most things, it was likely that the Reclaimers had a different definition of the word, something that made more sense to their more limited processors.

Reclaimer Jaina had spoken at length about her family. Mostly about how her parents and uncle were war heroes, and that she and her brothers, as well as her mother and uncle, all possessed this "force" she kept mentioning. The Monitor was intrigued by the "force." He had no records of anything like it. It would make a fascinating puzzle.

But there were more important matters to deal with right now, namely the defense of this installation. He had already placed the order for admittedly substandard sentinels to be constructed by a company designated Tendrando Arms. Apparently, the proprietor was a comrade of the Praxeum's commander – head teacher, he corrected himself. The Praxeum was technically not a military facility, despite the proclaimed role of the Jedi.

A subtle roar permeated the air, steadily growing louder and closer. Guilty Spark and Jaina turned in the direction of the noise, and saw a spacecraft on its final approach. It looked somewhat like a legless insect, with a circular body and mandibles jutting from the front. What an intriguing design.

The spacecraft – the _Falcon_, as the Reclaimer called it – circled the pad and descended, struts extending towards the ground. The craft hissed as gas was released, for what reason the ancilla wasn't sure. He had no records of such phenomena; even the other Reclaimer ships he had seen didn't emit gas upon landing. Perhaps it had to do with the suspension system for the struts? It was one more puzzle that he would have to solve another day.

The landing ramp descended, and five figures descended from it. Four of them were Reclaimers, two adults and two adolescents. The fifth was a tall, hairy creature, a Wookiee, as he recalled. Curious; they reminded him of the Jiralhanae to an extent. While there were some similarities, this specimen was shorter and far more hairy than the monstrous primates. And more intelligent as well, if his conversation with the Wookiee Lowbacca was any indication.

The Monitor turned his attention to the Reclaimers; three males and one female. They were all brown-haired. Two of them, the female and one of the younger males, had brown eyes. The eldest male had hazel eyes, and the youngest of the males' were blue. Curious; perhaps one of the parents' progenitors had blue eyes? The Reclaimers and Wookiee ignored his presence and crowded around Jaina, enveloping her in a hug, he believed it was called. A most curious gesture, he thought, one that could serve as a greeting, a display of affection, or a method of comfort.

Guilty Spark's attention was drawn back to the ramp by a shuffling sound. A gold-plated being walked stiffly down the ramp; a robot of some kind, the ancilla concluded. The robot's attention settled on the Monitor, and it then spoke up. "Oh! Hello there! I am C-3P0, human-cyborg relations. I am fluent in over six million forms of communication, and can—"

"Hey, Goldenrod, can you stop with—" The eldest male turned to rebuke the golden robot, and froze upon seeing the ancilla. The others turned to see what had caught his attention, and became transfixed with the sight of the Monitor floating not two meters from them.

"Greetings!" Guilty Spark began, "It is a pleasure to meet you, relatives of Reclaimer Jaina! My name is 343 Guilty Spark. I am the Monitor of Installation Praxeum, and am well versed in numerous defense and containment protocols."

The Reclaimers and Wookiee simply stood there, processing what the ancilla had said. C-3P0, however, had no such problems, it would seem. "I say, I have never encountered a droid of your kind before. What is your function, if I might ask?"

It would seem that the robot housed an ancilla, just as Guilty Spark's own chassis did. "Of course, ancilla C-3P0," he said cheerily. "My original function was to oversee Installation 04, a facility that was part of the Halo Array. Since it was destroyed, my only purpose has been to aid the Reclaimers. As of now, that means overseeing and improving the defense of this installation. I was quite frankly appalled by the lack of defensive emplacements here, especially considering Installation Praxeum's turbulent history."

"I say, I must agree with you on that note. I am sure that I have blown out circuits worrying over the safety of Masters Jacen and Anakin and Mistress Jaina, especially after the Shadow Academy's attack. I am pleased that Master Luke has finally taken action on the matter. And entrusting it to…"

As the two constructs continued to talk about the Praxeum and the Solo-Skywalker family, members of said family turned towards Jaina, the obvious question etched on their faces.

_Oh, kriff._

* * *

**Just how will Jaina explain this to the family?**

**BlackendReaper: Guilty Spark is already sharing some technology with the Star Wars galaxy, as is shown in chapter 5. However, since it would take years for anyone there to study, reverse engineer and construct a working model, and he wants defenses _now_, he is adapting the designs to accommodate the limitations of local industry. As to whether he'll introduce true Forerunner technology to the galaxy is unclear.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry for the long wait! I was a little stuck on the direction this chapter would go. Thank you for your continued support and patience.**

* * *

Chapter 7

The Jedi trainees, now joined by Jacen and Anakin, stood in front of the Praxeum entrance, watching the scene before them, perplexed. Guilty Spark hovered before a large group of floating war droids, floating back and forth as if he were a general inspecting his troops.

There were a hundred of them, give or take a dozen. They were about twice the size of the Monitor, angular and steely gray. Each one of them was a head and two arms connected to a main body, twin blasters on the ends of each arm.

Jaina looked at her friends and brothers, curious to see what their reactions were.

Lowbacca seemed to be studying the design of these new droids.

Tahiri and Tenel Ka both seemed a little intimidated by the sight of them. Jaina saw that Anakin was holding Tahiri's hand, trying to reassure his friend. A slight, mischievous smile appeared on her face as an idea came to mind. But any teasing would have to be saved for later.

Zekk and Jacen both had wary looks. Jaina understood their caution, but like Lowie she was curious about the war droids' design and capabilities.

"Guilty Spark," she called out to the floating sphere, "what exactly are these?" She gestured to the war droids.

"Ah, I'm glad you asked, Reclaimer!" the Monitor chirped. "These constructs are Sentinels: autonomous drones designed to construct, maintain and defend various Forerunner installations. Unfortunately, these models are not on par with the original design. However, I believe that they will make adequate substitutes."

"So they're like security droids?" Jaina asked.

"In your terminology, I suppose that is technically correct," the Monitor answered. "As I said, defense is only one of their functions."

"Why would we need security droids, though?" Anakin asked. "The Praxeum is full of Jedi."

"That did not save the original installation from destruction, did it, Reclaimer Anakin?"

Anakin opened his mouth, then closed it. The droid was right, after all.

"Still," Jacen said, "how would droids improve the Praxeum's defenses? Especially if another group like the Shadow Academy were to attack?" Zekk winced at this. Jaina sent a wave of reassurance towards him.

"Even for a being with your abilities, multiple small, flying targets with heavy energy weapons and personal shields attacking them from a distance should prove to be a challenge. Of course, with the… less-developed programming techniques in this galaxy, they are more susceptible to hacking than the original models. But, given their autonomous nature, any attempted takeover of these sentinels cannot be accomplished in one cyberattack."

After a moment's silence spent digesting this information, Tenel Ka remarked, "They sound like something my grandmother might have been interested in procuring during her reign. Actually, she, along with many of my relations, would probably still have an interest in these sentinels."

Jaina's eyes widened in horror. She had heard stories about Ta'a Chume, and if Spark decided to take this offhand remark literally…

_Don't go giving him ideas!_ she screamed at Tenel Ka through the Force. The Hapan princess looked at her in concern, feeling the alarm radiating from Jaina.

But, of course, it was too late.

"Oh?" Guilty Spark hummed. "Perhaps I could arrange for Reclaimer Calrissian to manufacture more sentinels for your relations, Reclaimer Tenel Ka."

Tenel Ka realized why Jaina had been horrified by her comment. She now shared her friend's expression. "No!" she yelled. She caught herself and lowered her voice. "No, that would not be wise. I was merely making an observation, Guilty Spark."

"I see. My apologies, Reclaimer," he said.

Tenel Ka waved her hand. "It's fine. You simply misunderstood me."

There was an awkward silence for a few moments, soon broken by the Monitor.

"Now, if you will excuse me Reclaimers, I must see to the deployment of these sentinels. I also believe that it is time for your midday meal."

As if on cue, a rumbling sound could be heard. Tahiri looked down at her traitorous stomach in embarrassment.

"That sounds like a good idea," Jaina said. As the young Jedi turned back towards the Praxeum entrance, they could all hear Guilty Spark humming the same tune he always did.

* * *

**In the next chapter, we shall see what Leia, Han and Lando think of Guilty Spark.**

**Guest: I do not plan on introducing any UNSC vessels and personnel in this fanfic, or Covenant for that matter. I do have a couple of ideas for future crossovers, though!**


	8. Chapter 8 & Epilogue

**AN: Dear readers. I am sorry to report that this is the end of this fanfic. Unfortunately, I have run out inspiration for this story. I thank you all for the support you have given this short fanfic, and I hope you will show the same support for my future stories. I have a couple of ideas on what I will be working on next. Until then, enjoy Chapter 8 and the Epilogue of "Greetings, Reclaimer!"**

* * *

Chapter 8

Luke sat in his office, staring at the floating, spherical droid hovering in front of him. He had asked Guilty Spark to speak with him in his office shortly after the "sentinels" arrived. With him were Mara, Lando, Han and Leia. They all had their own questions to ask the eccentric droid, and were determined to have them answered.

The door slid open and the silver menace itself floated into the room. "Greetings!" the droid said in its cheerful voice. "I have wonderful news! In just a few short days, the first wave of defensive armaments and shields will be delivered here. This installation should be quite defensible in just one month!"

"That's… good to hear, Guilty Spark," Luke said, "but that isn't why I asked you here." The droid tilted to one side, mimicking a tilted head. "We have some questions to ask you."

"I see. Please ask away, Reclaimer. I will answer any questions to the best of my ability."

"We wanted to know more about where you are from. Where the designs for those… 'sentinels' came from. Why you're so invested in turning the Praxeum into a fortress."

The droid was silent for a moment. "I see. It will take a while to explain everything, Reclaimer."

"We have time," Leia assured Guilty Spark.

"Very well Reclaimers," the Monitor said after a moment. "It all began approximately one hundred thousand years ago…"

Guilty Spark told them of the war between the Forerunners and the Flood, and the Forerunners' deployment of the Halo Array. When questioned by a horrified Leia why the Forerunners did such a thing, the droid explained the nature of the Flood, how "one spore could annihilate a species" and, eventually, the galaxy. He told them of how the Forerunners indexed all sentient life in his galaxy, and that they declared humanity to be the inheritors of all they left behind; the Reclaimers, in other words. He then spoke of his first encounters with Reclaimers: the release of the Flood from their imprisonment, the attempt to fire Halo, his installation's destruction; his captivity and subsequent escape from the Coventant; what the Covenant was and its end goal. He told of the Battle of the Ark and his betrayal of the Reclaimers in a fit of rampancy.

To say that the Jedi and former scoundrels present were horrified was an understatement. Leia and Mara were both deathly pale. Han looked like might be sick. Lando simply stared at the droid, as did Luke. He quietly dismissed the droid, and soon the quintet was left alone in the office to process all of this information.

_Thank the Force we won't have to deal with anything like that._

* * *

Epilogue

It had been well over a decade since Installation Praxeum was destroyed by the Yuuzhan Vong. Evryone had believed that 343 Guilty Spark had died when the Jedi facility was destroyed. But they were mistaken. All this time, the eccentric Monitor had been wandering the cosmos, hitching rides on the occasional passing ship, searching for aimlessly for something. Not even the ancilla knew what he was searching for.

Perhaps it was a new group of Reclaimers to serve. Yes, that made sense. The giant one with the feminine ancilla had shown blatant disregard for protocol. And these Jedi… why he had even bothered in the first place was beyond him. Their mysticism drove him mad.

In the far distance, he saw a planet. There were no signs of artificial satellites or space craft in orbit, but he could detect one thing: Reclaimers.

Guilty Spark steered is commandeered shuttle towards the planet, and circled over one of the larger cities. Curious; it looked to be primarily made up of glass. He banked towards a nearby mountain range and spotted an ancient structure, one that vaguely reminded him of those on Yavin 4. His ship circled the structure and then descended. It landed in the middle of the structure's courtyard.

Guilty Spark instructed the three sentinels who had escaped Installation Praxeum's destruction with him to remain on the ship, and he floated over to the ramp. It lowered with a hiss, gases spilling out from whatever mechanisms spilled them out. He hovered down the ramp and stopped three meters away from it, taking in the features of those before him.

There were many Reclaimers among their number, all with what the Monitor had learned were attractive features. There were also lavender-skinned beings there as well. All wore dark robes and uniforms, and many had those single-bladed plasma swords attached to their belts. Had he stumbled upon yet another group of mystics?

One of them stepped forward. "I am Lady Olaris Rhea of the Lost Tribe of the Sith," the Reclaimer female spoke. "Who – no, _what_ are you?"

Lost Tribe of the Sith? So they were not more Jedi mystics? Splendid! He hovered over the female. "Greetings, Reclaimer!" he said in his ever cheerful voice. "I am 343 Guilty Spark! And I have great need of your assistance."

END

* * *

**You cannot imagine the evil grin I got when this idea for the epilogue came to me. Again, I hope you enjoyed the final chapters of "Greetings, Reclaimer!" Thank you all for your support. RememberReach312, out.**


End file.
